


lights (and the stars exploding, we'll be fireproof)

by werewolf715



Series: #SourinSummerFest 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Obon, Sourinsummerfest, Week 6, i didn't want to be late again, really short, slight makoharu, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke at the Obon festival back in Iwatobi. <br/>Rin remembers his father and Sousuke is there for him. <br/>A lot of fluff and a little bit of angst. </p>
<p>For #SourinSummerFest on tumblr. <br/>Week 6 - Matsuri/Obon</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights (and the stars exploding, we'll be fireproof)

**Author's Note:**

> At least I'm not late like I was last week.   
> Hopefully, the next installations to this challenge will all be on time.   
> Apologies for the shortness, I'm having a lot of trouble adjusting to this school year and I've put too much work on myself.   
> Anyways, enough excuses, enjoy! Don't forget to review! 
> 
> (The song is from Troye Sivan's Youth.)

Sousuke watched from beside Makoto as Rin and Haru both walked up to the waterfront, placing lanterns onto it, to join the hundreds already there. The night was dark, and the lanterns reflected upon the water, matching the stars in the sky. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Makoto whispers from beside him. 

“Yeah.” Sousuke nods back, as he watches Rin and Haru both stand up and watch their lanterns float towards the sea. 

“You know, Haru acts all strong, but during Obon, when he honors his grandmother, he often needs some comfort.” Makoto says. Sousuke looks toward him and finds Makoto’s looking back, “I’m sure Rin needs the same.” 

“Of course.” Sousuke tells him, eyes glancing towards Rin, who’s still gazing off towards the night. Makoto smiles at him. 

“Good.” Makoto says, turning back towards the ocean. Rin and Haru are making their way back, and Sousuke can see that Nanase’s looking more emotional than usual, his shoulders tense and lips tightly pressed together. Rin’s eyes are red rimmed, and his hands are clenched at his side. Haru makes a beeline towards Makoto, and Makoto hugs him, walking the two of them further up the hill. He sends Sousuke a calm smile from over Haru’s shoulder as he goes. Rin comes to a stop right in front of him, sniffing slightly. 

“C’mere.” Sousuke says, holding his arms out and Rin falls into them, arms by his side as his head falls onto Sousuke’s chest. He cries, slowly getting Sousuke’s yukata wet, but Sousuke doesn’t mind. He can always wash it. 

“I just miss him.”

“I know.” Sousuke says, arms bringing Rin closer as he kissed Rin’s forehead. “I know.” 

**

“Good thing Makoto and Haru found us a good spot, right?” Sousuke remarks, looking towards Rin. Rin nods, still looking sober, and manages to give Sousuke a small smile. Sousuke sighs and drops down beside Makoto, who smiles at him before going back to Haru, who’s cuddled up in Makoto’s arms. Rin plops down next to him, and Sousuke reaches out to intertwine their fingers. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better.”

“Rin, if you do need to talk….”

“I know.” Rin glances towards him, eyes still shining with tears, “But, later, okay? Right now, can we just enjoy the fireworks?” 

“Alright. But Rin, are you sure you should be bottling this all up?”

“I’ll be fine.” Rin says and scoots closer. Sousuke subconsciously places an arm around his shoulders. “Now look, the fireworks are starting.” 

The two leaned on each other, watching the fireworks explode in colorful sparks across the sky. There is silence, punctuated by the popping noises the fireworks give off. Rin snuggles closer. 

“I really miss him you know? I wish, I wish he was still here.” Rin begins talking, his voice slightly muffled. “I just- I hope he’s proud of me.” 

“He is.” 

“Are you sure? I mean, he gave up so much just to have me and Gou…. I hope that he’s proud of who I am, of who I have become.” Rin says, sniffing slightly. Sousuke places a finger under his chin, lifting it so that their eyes meet. 

“Trust me. He’s looking at you now, and he is  _ so  _ incredibly proud of you. He loves you, and he can’t wait to see who you’ll be.” Sousuke tells him firmly. Rin smiles at him and leans up to kiss him. 

“Thanks, Sou.” 

“Of course.” The two turn back to the fireworks, watching as the lights explode across the sky. Sousuke looks towards Rin, who’s eyes are glued to the sky in childlike fascination. Sousuke confesses that he spends most of the time just staring at Rin’s face, lit up with light. Rin’s head turns and they look at each other for a bit, before Rin winks. Sousuke turns away and blushes, Rin’s chuckle rumbling against his chest. 

“I love you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that!   
> The next part will be out next week.   
> Come freak out about sourin with me on tumblr at @crextiveblxckberry  
> Please review, it's what keeps us going.


End file.
